


Thing One Vs. Thing Two

by Khalid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Investigations, Miscarriage, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurotsuchi deals with the theft of a file from his office... in an expectedly ruthless way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing One Vs. Thing Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curious Nature of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171806) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> Notes:
> 
> Bleach and all the names in this work from the anime/manga are owned by Tite Kubo.
> 
> Masama Kuchiki was created by the fabulously talented Junko, and was loaned to me in order that I might have a little fun with a floating thread that spawned a plot bunny. If my ideas vary from Junko’s storyline, I take all the blame, as Junko’s came first.
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone if you like, but for reference as to who Masama Kuchiki is, please see the story written by the amazing Junko, starting with "The distance between us."
> 
> This is a development from the plot bunny starting with Renji giving out the pervasive Masama Kuchiki's personal information to Mayuri Kurotsuchi as written in the chapter "The Curious Nature of Souls."

*****

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the self proclaimed most brilliant scientist in the world and captain of the Research and Development Division, squad 12 in Seireitei, was having writer’s block. He fumed. He railed. He abused his lab assistants. He threw tantrums. He threw lab assistants. Nothing worked. His development of sonic implanting for neurological control devices had hit a road block. He knew exactly why he couldn’t concentrate to see the solution clearly, as he usually did, and the reason infuriated him more than the mental block. He had just received a message from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 6, insinuating that he had a leak in his normally airtight security. The man had the gall to insult the quality of the leaked information, and Kurotsuchi could only think that the leak would have needed a very compelling reason to go behind their captain’s back, knowing what kind of reputation Kurotsuchi had throughout Seireitei.

He had of course gone to the sixth division straight away and when Kuchiki wasn't there to confront, he had searched for the file to no avail. He had been interrupted in his search by that baboon of a lieutenant, Abarai, who had given him the name and address of the thief, or more specifically, the person in Kuchiki’s clan who had hired the thief. He supposed he would recover the file later, possibly get one of his lazy assistants to do it, but right now he was contented to deal with the leak.

What bothered Kurotsuchi most and left him unable to concentrate was what possible leverage this Masama Kuchiki could have with any of his staff. Kurotsuchi was a man of resources, he had delved deeply into the files of the suspects and his known associates in order to determine any the possible historical connection between them and the offending Kuchiki. He could find no connection whatsoever, and he did not like unknown variables. They lead to sloppy and unpredictable outcomes. Since Captain Kurotsuchi’s reputation for success resided in his ability to thoroughly subjugate his subordinates both physically and mentally, he needed to ensure that his own authority was unquestioned. He did not need to have his subordinates going around thinking it was acceptable, or even possible, to question him, and attempting to steal from him should be entirely beyond their thinking. 

As usual when he returned to the lab after storming out, all traces of the mess were gone, as were all the lab workers. He stood in front of the database tapping his long fingernail irritably. He scanned through the file again, though he had the Kuchiki lineage virtually memorized by now. There simply had to be something here he could use. His eyes skipped over the birth announcements as well as Masama’s very short file simultaneously. Suddenly, it hit him. “aha!” he chortled to himself gleefully. It was no wonder the nobles were at one another’s throats. Kurotsuchi patted the handle of his Zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizou, gleefully. “You will come in handy, my mute pet.” Kurotsuchi heard the spirit of the Jizou shrine ghost mewl in his head.

Captain Kurotsuchi planned his attack while on the road traveling to the elder Kuchiki’s estate. He determined a frontal assault would be the best approach, with his most terrifying aspects highlighted. It was best not to give her any warning or opportunity to come up with a plan to defend herself. He strode past the outer guards, putting up his spirit energy enough to cause them to fall weak or pass out. He burst through the front door to the manor and into the sitting room where he sensed a weak and frail soul, and noticed the other members of the Kuchiki staff recoiling from his appearance in horror. He had gone out of his way to be intimidating, and it was working. He could tell as he heard the first quavering indignant shriek coming from the sitting room. “Get that vile creature out of my house at once!” the elderly Kuchiki woman demanded of a man who could only have been their house butler. Kurotsuchi simply grinned his widest and pushed past the man, staring at him with gold tinged eyes. Seeing that her house staff was incapable of affecting the intruder, Lady Kuchiki resorted to insults, “I demand you leave at once, you… you… filthy creature!” She was doing her best impression of looking at something that may be rabid and bite her at any moment. Kurotsuchi quite enjoyed the idea and put on his craziest expression.

This was actually mildly entertaining. He had assumed that dealing with the Kuchikis would be the same for any of them: Nobility with their noses so high in the air and sticks so firmly up their asses that they were entirely incapable of visible emotion. Captain Kurotsuchi couldn’t determine at first meeting whether this one was simply not as thoroughly indoctrinated in the noble ways, or if something had actually broken her spirit, but she lashed out with the terrified fury of a small or injured animal trapped in a corner. He was intrigued, but he would need more leverage on her to test his ideas in order to form any hypothesis. The thought of subjugating the Lady Kuchiki in order to use her against Captain Byakuya Kuchiki intrigued Kurotsuchi. His anger at his subordinates dissipated slightly at the thought of having leverage over one of the most insufferable Captains in the Soul Society.

He leered at the Masama Kuchiki, reveling in disgusting her so blatantly, “You are indeed a much bigger fool than I had suspected if you thought for one moment that I would not discover your petty attempt at theft.” She glared at Kurotsuchi. Her face betrayed everything. There was really no need to torture this feeble woman after all, he could simply ask her for information... Yet, it would be an entertaining experiment to see just how far he could push this person. 

Leaning forward menacingly, Kurotsuchi activated his Shikai, calling on Ashisogi Jizou while it was still sheathed. Technically, this was not pulling his weapon on a civilian, but Kurotsuchi ignored the rules when they we're inconvenient, anyway. He noted with glee that the image of the Jizou shrine on his Zanpakuto had unsettled her.  
His grating voice jerked her to attention where she had been eyeing the Zanpakuto like some flea-infested cur about to bite her. “I have extensive files on each of the court guard, and the noble families. Do you not wonder how I obtained this information?” Her head nodded yes ever so slightly as she quivered in her frame. “I am a scientist after all.” He then leaned so close she could see his stitches through his makeup. “Unlike you uneducated rabble, I do not need to use spies, I have technology. I have the means to track the movement of every soul in soul society. Furthermore, these soul records also contain the history of all the souls that have come through in over a thousand years. Granted they are not complete, but you would be surprised to discover the amount of information I have access to.” He let the implication sink in before continuing, “My files may not be particularly relevant or important, but they remain, nevertheless, the custody of twelfth division research and development. As annoying as it is to discover that you have stolen a file of mine, the very thought that you, an insignificant soul with no spiritual pressure to speak of, could have anything to bargain with vexes me. So, I am going to ask you this one question; what is you leverage?”  
Masama stared at him, stunned to silence momentarily. Was it actually possible that this creature was so disconnected from reality that he could identify the leak but couldn't make a simple connection? Was he fishing for information this vaguely with this much confidence? After only seconds, her shocked silence began to annoy him.  
“Let me make this simple for you, since you appear to be having difficulty understanding a simple question; I have three suspects. I cannot in good scientific conscience make an assumption about the source of the leak. Personally, I don't care who suffers, I use biological coercion to keep my subordinates in line. However, to reign in the possible leak, it is more important to identify the weakness and eliminate it.”

Once again, Kurotsuchi stopped his diatribe to allow her to answer his question. When she hesitated once again, this time considering his comment about biological means of suppressing the culprit, he began to get annoyed. This was taking far too long for the simplicity of his question. He glowered at her. “Do you know what Ashisogi Jizou is?” he asked her, she furled her eyebrows, confused about the apparent change in direction this very unsettling ‘conversation’ was going.  
“Ashisogi is the vengeful spirit of an aborted fetus. I am sure you are aware of the Jizou shrines, given your history.” At Masama Kuchiki’s sudden gasp, he figured he had her attention. “Ashisogi Jizou is getting rather annoyed at you, as am I. I have no idea what sort of horrific crime you must have done to incur the ire of a Jizou, but the fact that you are obviously incapable of bringing a fetus to term must be such an embarrassment. Tell me now: what leverage do you have over my subordinates, or I shall ignore the rule preventing a soldier from using a weapon on an unarmed civilian, and allow Ashisogi Jizou to have his vengeance.”  
Finally, Masama’s stony silence broke at the thought of the Jizou having unfinished business with her. She had no way to know of he was lying through his horrible gold teeth about the powers his Zanpakuto had, but she couldn't bear this vile creature spewing his incrimination at her inside her own home any longer. She stood up, discovering to her surprise that he wasn't any taller than Byakuya. This gave her some courage, and she drew herself up to stare down her nose the way only someone from nobility could.  
“Very well. I see that I shall not be rid of you until I answer your question. For what good it will do you, your suspect is my lover.”  
Now it was Kurotsuchi’s turn to be shocked speechless. His brain attempted to fit the jigsaw prices of his three suspects together with this woman. Her natural beauty was irrelevant, he could not picture either of his subordinates as more likely to be lovers with anyone. He tried the problem at a different angle. Certainly all three would be as likely to be desperate for some sort of physical attention, but if he could gauge her reactions correctly, she was unlikely to be able to interact physically for any reason with someone so obviously demonic such as his frogfaced third seat Hiyosu, and less likely to be interested in Akon than Rin, given Akon’s recent forehead implants. Thinking about him now, Kurotsuchi could picture the mousy Rin as needy and possibly willing to get information in exchange, but the deviousness of the act somehow threw that idea into a less than likely scenario.  
Masama interrupted his musings by asking her own question. “You say you have records of noble history. What do you know about me that leads you to the assumption I disgrace the Kuchiki clan?” she stared at him defiantly, but her bluster was squashed by Kurotsuchi’s leer.  
“Assuming you mean aside from the fact that you are the wife of a mass murderer? Oh yes,” he crooned at her shocked expression. “The so called noble Kuchiki clan brought down by a rogue from Rukon. I am surprised you all have not suffered the same fate as Shihoin and Shiva. Well, as you must know, your records indicate a total of four miscarriages.” He sneered down at her, expecting a shocked expression. Instead, he saw a steel glint in a set of flat, emotionless eyes that threw him for a moment. “Why are you looking at me like that? I will wipe that smirk off your face. The Kuchiki family announced two pregnancies and only one death. I don't see any of your children cluttering up the Seireitei. Your medical records, which are not difficult for me to access, indicate more pregnancies, but I suppose the Kuchiki clan tired of you failing to deliver, as it were.”

Masama’s expression settled to stone now that she knew this painted freak show didn't have all her details. She may have been fruitless in her loveless marriage to Kouga, but that sad fact was not her cross to bear alone, given the decline on all the true first clans. He did not have details on her after all, and she saw no reason to prolong the intrusion of this hideous creature into her home. Her mind went to her lover, she knew he would be punished now that he had been discovered, but she hoped for his sake it would be recoverable. Given the particularly nasty tone of the meeting, she saw no way that pleading for her lover would result in a positive outcome, but for his sake, she decided to make one good attempt. “Whatever retribution you may decide is fitting, consider that Akon was not interested in buying my favor, and only resigned to getting me that file after some negotiation.”

“Akon?” Kurotsuchi mused, “Hmm, that is a surprise, considering.” Kurotsuchi glanced in Masama’s direction once again. “Well, this has been not an entirely colossal waste of time. However, I have more important things to do than stand around discussing trivial matters with irrelevant people.” 

He turned and strode from the room, stopping at the door to say pointedly, “You really should be more careful where you get your information. I am sure your house would despair if something… untoward... were to happen to you.”

Back at his office, Kurotsuchi sat considering his disrobed foot. The toe where he had kicked the file drawer in the sixth had broken and was turning a very nasty assortment of colors. He considered chopping it off, since regrowth was so much less work than setting the bones, but Ashisogi Jizo had been angry with him for using its appearance against that stupid woman, and had chosen to re-calibrate its poison, which Kurotsuchi had not had the time to adjust to. He sighed. He would have to suffer for now. Perhaps tonight he would pay a visit to Ukkitake to get his mind off petty annoyances. For now though, he would have to deal with his subordinates.

*****


End file.
